


Mud and Blood

by fangirlfiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Mission, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlfiction/pseuds/fangirlfiction
Summary: Description: Post mission, you’re cold and wet and muddy. Bucky cares for you and makes you feel like yourself again.Warnings: Smut, 18+ only please! Some blood and injuries mentioned too.





	Mud and Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarnesRogersVsTheWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesRogersVsTheWorld/gifts).



> This has been sitting in my drafts for literal months, and I was struck with inspiration after my girl posted Revelations in Ice! Consider this my Bucky inspired version. Attie did it first and she did it better though, so read hers first!

You drop your body into the chair beside your bed, exhausted from the mission. But one look at your suit, and you knew you couldn’t crawl in bed yet. You yank your boots from your feet and force yourself into your bathroom, pausing to stare at yourself in the mirror. Your hair was a mess, caked in mud and blood, twigs and leaves tangled within it. Your suit suffered a similar fate, now filthy and torn. You silently curse Tony for sending you on the mission from hell.

You unbuckle your utility belt, dropping it to the ground unceremoniously. You pull the zipper down your suit, before peeling the damp and dirty uniform from your body. You walk over to the shower and turn the hot water on full blast, eager to melt the chill that had settled in your bones. You watch as the mirror fogs up, and when you can no longer see your dirty and bruised reflection, you know the water is hot enough. You step into the shower, and the water hits you instantly, leaving you unable to stop the moan that passes your lips.

You are 2 minutes into your shower, still unmoving, when a pair of hands slides around your body. You jump in surprise at first, not expecting a visitor, before leaning into his touch. Bucky rests his chin on your shoulder. “How was the mission?”

He pulls away and grabs the shampoo bottle before squeezing some into his hand. He tilts your head back and begins massaging the soap through your hair, pulling out twigs as he comes across them. You hum in contentment and finally reply, “I spent two days crawling through melted snow and mud. I think a bird decided to make a home in my hair.”

Bucky chuckles quietly as he pulls another twig from your hair and drops it. “I think they did too.”

Bucky applies light pressure to your shoulder, urging you to turn and rinse the shampoo from your hair. He grabs the conditioner while you rinse, before pulling you out of the water’s path. He brings your hair forward and begins smoothing the conditioner into your hair. “So, I take it Russia wasn’t one of your favorites?”

You scoff. “No, and if Tony sends me back, I’m launching him into space.”

Bucky smiles and motions for you to rinse, and you close your eyes as the water washes away the Russian mud. You step from the water again as he lathers a loofa in his body wash, something you always took from him. He begins gently removing the dirt and dried blood from your skin, pressing soft kisses onto the cuts and bruises from the mission. You turn so he can wash your back, a moan escaping your lips as his hands run over your backside. He kneels and presses a kiss to your waist and you can feel his smile.

He stands as you turn to rinse again, and you watch a line of water drip down his chest and over his abs. When you make eye contact with him again, he smirks, following your train of thought. You pull him under the water with you, pressing your lips to his, water running over your heads and down your faces. He opens his mouth, granting your tongue access, allowing you to fight for dominance. His hands slide from their spot on your waist, down to grip your backside, causing another moan to escape your open mouth.

He pulls away, both of you gasping for air, and you reach back to turn off the water. Bucky pulls you from the shower and into the bedroom, and you shiver when the cold air hits your wet skin. Bucky guides you to the bed and you place a leg on either side of him, his arousal pressed between you as you continue kissing. Your skin heats up quickly, burning with your need for Bucky.

He leans backwards, lowering himself onto the bed, pulling you with him. He breaks the kiss to watch you as you sink onto him, both of you moaning with pleasure. He rolls you both, situating your body beneath his, his arm supporting his weight next to your head. His lips find your neck as he thrusts into you, and his other hand slips between your bodies to bring you closer to the edge. You fall first, eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back in pleasure, and the sight of you sends Bucky over right after.

You kiss each other through your post high haze, until Bucky stands and scoops you up, carrying you back to the bathroom. He cleans you up with a damp towel and when he’s done, he dresses you; underwear, his shirt and sweatpants, fuzzy socks. As he pulls your last sock on, he stands and presses a kiss to your cheek before leading you to the bed. He pulls the sheets back, motions for you to climb in, and he settles in next to you. You snuggle close to him, one leg tossed over his and his arm around you, your head buried into his neck. Your muscles start to relax, spurred on by the lazy stroke of Bucky’s fingers in your hair, and in the stage right before sleep, you whisper, “Thank you.”

Bucky smiles and presses a kiss into your hair. “Anything for my girl.”

 


End file.
